oblivious
by winter lodge
Summary: halaman-halaman kekuningan itu menyimpan mantra yang mampu mengubah hidup seseorang, hanya saja christa tak menyadarinya. ・armin, christa・AU


**shingeki no kyojin** properti milik **isayama hajime**, tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. ditulis untuk tukeran kado sama cc unyu **crystallized cherry.** ini AU, awas OOC dan alay. yang terakhir mah udah pada tau kan ya secara nama panjang saya kan sashalay =))

* * *

**oblivious**

_(o·bliv·i·ous ( -bl v - s). adj. 1. Lacking all memory; forgetful. 2. Lacking conscious awareness; unmindful.)_

**_._**

**_._**

Di luar jendela angin sudah berhembus kencang dengan hawa dingin yang menembus tulang dan Christa berpikir apakah tempat tidurnya sudah cukup hangat untuk menjaganya dari udara dingin malam hari nanti. Ymir dan Mikasa, kedua teman sekamarnya, sudah menambahkan dua lembar kain pada tempat tidurnya masing-masing dan hal tersebut sangat mempengaruhi keputusan Christa—diambilnya kain cadangan dari lemari dan dihamparkan pada kasurnya. Kasur miliknya adalah kasur bekas yang usang dan tidak empuk, namun setelah ditambahkan kain menjadi cukup hangat untuk menjadi alas tidur Christa pada musim yang dingin ini.

Christa maju mengelap jendela untuk menyingkirkan uap, dan taman di bawah jendelanya tampak sepi. Hanya ada satu-dua orang, itupun lalu-lalang, bukan untuk berdiam di bangku membaca buku. Wajar saja, dalam udara sedingin ini semua orang lebih memilih untuk membaca buku di depan perapian atau berkumpul bersama-sama dalam satu ruangan untuk mendapat kehangatan dari tubuh teman-teman. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Ymir dari luar pintu, mengingatkannya bahwa akan ada cokelat panas dibagi-bagikan di kantin dan Christa menyahut panggilan tersebut dengan riang gembira. Meraih kardigan hijau yang beberapa jam lalu ia gantungkan begitu saja di ranjang Mikasa, Christa meninggalkan kamar dengan senyum terulas pada wajah mungilnya.

Di luar jendela, ada semak bergerak-gerak yang tak sempat teramati oleh Christa, sebagaimana sekeping memori dalam benaknya tak sempat kembali ia ingat karena sudah tertumpuk oleh butir-butir salju yang turun selama sepuluh tahun.

* * *

Kantin ramai oleh para yatim piatu yang tengah berbahagia berkat sentuhan cinta _Frau_ Petra pada gelas-gelas cokelat panas yang ia berikan. Pujian-pujian tak henti-hentinya meluncur pada nona baik hati itu atas kecakapannya membuat cokelat panas yang tidak terlalu manis, tidak terlalu pahit, dan penuh dengan cinta yang hangat. Kebahagiaan itu sederhana, Christa berpikir sambil menyesap cokelatnya pelan-pelan, mengintip suasana kantin lewat celah antara wilayah pandangnya dengan gelas cokelat. Annie duduk di pojokan, meneguk cokelatnya dengan elegan sambil membaca buku tebal—sejak dulu ialah panutan Christa dalam beberapa hal sehingga kali ini Christa membetulkan posisi duduknya, agar terlihat elegan seperti Annie. Connie dan Sasha, di pojokan lain, begitu kontras—mereka memperebutkan gelas kedua setengah bergulat disoraki oleh beberapa orang yang menganggap pertarungan mereka konyol, seperti Jean dan Reiner. Tidak jauh dari mereka, ada Eren dan Mikasa yang tampak sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Christa menyesap kembali cokelatnya dengan perasaan ganjil. Ia sudah tinggal di panti asuhan ini selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, ia bisa tahu coretan baru di dinding atau retakan baru di keramik dapur—ia merasa ada yang kurang, sesuatu yang kurang. Baru ia merasa bodoh ketika ingat bahwa Armin tidak ada di kantin.

Suara derap kaki yang datang dari arah taman menjawab lamunan Christa; Armin datang, dengan jaket berlapis, syal dililitkan di leher, dan bersarung tangan. Kemunculan pemuda pirang itu membuat Christa menghela napas lega dan berkata "Sekarang semuanya pas!" dalam hati. Walaupun itu artinya kabar buruk untuk Connie dan Sasha.

"Connie, Sasha, berikan cokelat yang kalian perebutkan itu pada Armin!"

Sabda _Frau_ Petra barusan membuat dua seteru itu mengeluh pelan lalu memberikan gelas yang berdiri tegak di atas meja, diabaikan selagi Connie dan Sasha berdebat. Armin menerima cokelat itu dengan senang hati dan duduk menyebelahi Mikasa. Christa tersenyum tipis, menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong dan bangkit berdiri untuk membantu _Frau_ Petra mengumpulkan gelas kotor dalam sebuah troli dan mencucinya di dapur.

Pertama gadis itu beranjak menuju meja Bertholdt yang sudah selesai dengan cokelatnya lebih awal dibanding anak-anak yang lain. Pemuda itu menghabiskan isi gelasnya dengan elegan seperti yang Annie lakukan dan Christa memantapkan dirinya untuk belajar bersikap elegan seperti mereka berdua. Bertholdt mengangguk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih yang dibalas dengan senyum manis Christa, kemudian beranjak ke meja sebelahnya lagi dimana di situ ada tiga sekawan yang duduk—Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin.

"Gelasnya kukumpulkan, ya!"

"Terima kasih, Christa." Mikasa memberikan gelasnya, disusul dengan Eren dan Armin. Ada sesuatu yang ditambahkan saat Armin menyerahkan gelasnya yang kosong pada Christa—pemuda itu menyelipkan sesuatu. Secarik kertas kecil, tepat langsung ke dalam genggaman tangan gadis mungil itu. Christa terdiam sejenak namun tatapan mata Armin mengisyaratkan bahwa Christa bisa mempertanyakan hal itu nanti. Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk tersenyum, mendorong trolinya meninggalkan meja tiga sekawan itu dan mengumpulkan gelas-gelas kotor berikutnya.

* * *

_Hai Christa, apa kabar?_

_Maaf, sepertinya ini bukan saatnya untuk basa-basi, hehe._

_Bisakah kau menemuiku malam ini pukul sembilan di taman depan? Pakai baju hangat yang cukup ya, jangan sampai kau demam esok hari. Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu._

_Sampai nanti!_

_Armin Arlert._

* * *

Armin Arlert. Pemuda itu punya sepuluh jari tangan sebagai mulutnya dan tak kenal bunyi bahkan semenjak lahir. Satu-satunya difabel diantara anak-anak yang diasuh oleh panti asuhan ini.

Mereka berada dalam lingkaran teman yang berbeda sehingga Christa tak begitu mengenal Armin kecuali soal kejeniusannya yang bisa membuat bahkan Walikota berdecak kagum pada pekan kompetisi sains regional. Ia sangat unggul dalam bidang sains, hampir semua penghuni panti meminta tolong padanya jika ada PR sains yang tidak mereka mengerti. Seisi panti kagum dan sangat menghormatinya meskipun ia tak bisa mendengar. Mereka bahkan berdesakan dalam satu kelas untuk berlatih bahasa isyarat demi bisa berbicara dengan si jenius, sayangnya sampai sekarang Christa belum menguasai bahasa itu dengan benar. Beruntunglah Armin dapat membaca gerak bibir, sehingga persoalan tentang komunikasi bisa sedikit tertolong.

Saat ini, sambil mengenakan jaket bulu dombanya yang benangnya sudah lepas-lepas di berbagai tempat, Christa tengah bertanya-tanya apa yang akan diberikan Armin padanya. Menerima sesuatu secara tiba-tiba dari seseorang yang tak begitu akrab denganmu merupakan sesuatu yang terasa sangat asing dan boleh dibilang sedikit mencurigakan—ah, tapi Armin tak pantas dicurigai, kilau hatinya serupa dengan warna rambutnya. Christa berusaha mengingat-ingat, tapi menggali tumpukan memori memang melelahkan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Armin yang menjawabnya.

Disambarnya syal dan topi, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar di saat Ymir dan Mikasa berbincang mengenai matematika.

* * *

Armin menyapanya di balik semak-semak dan Christa, menatap Armin sedikit menyelidik, membalas sapaan tersebut. Kedua tangannya mulai berbicara.

_Ayo kemari!_

"Ah … ya … oke!" Christa mengangguk cepat lalu menyusul Armin, menerobos melalui celah-celah sempit diantara semak dan terberkatilah tubuh mungilnya. Di balik semak itu ada semacam tanah kosong yang sempit, namun cukup untuk piknik dan dibatasi oleh sebuah pohon mahoni besar yang tumbuh kokoh. Kain kotak-kotak merah-putih terbentang tepat di sebelah pohon tersebut dengan sebuah keranjang rotan di atasnya, ujung-ujung kain diganjal dengan batu berat.

"Waw." Christa menggumam, lalu mengalihkan wajah agar Armin bisa melihat wajahnya saat ia berbicara. "Piknik … di malam hari?"

Armin tersenyum, lebar. Susah payah Christa menerjemahkan arti dari gerakan jari-jari Armin.

_Aku tidak menemukan waktu lain yang tepat, sih. Kalau tidak malam, tidak akan terlihat._

Alis Christa naik setengah inci dari posisinya semula dan Armin tampak geli melihat kebingungan Christa. Pemuda itu mempersilakan Christa untuk duduk, dan menuangkannya segelas teh apel dari termos.

_Kau tidak sedang diet, kan?_

Armin harus mengulang kata 'diet' empat kali sebelum Christa mengerti.

"Ti-tidak kok!" Christa menggeleng, tersenyum tipis. "Badanku sudah kecil begini, kalau aku tambah kurus nanti Ymir marah, hehe."

_Armin tersenyum. Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti kau tidak akan ada masalah dengan asupan gula malam hari. Aku bawa biskuit, silakan disantap._

Dalam keranjang itu ada sebungkus biskuit _oatmeal_ dengan kismis yang aromanya sungguh khas—pasti ini biskuit dagangan _Herr_ Levi yang berjualan makanan ringan tepat di depan panti asuhan. Mata Christa berbinar-binar begitu melihat biskuit yang ukurannya besar-besar itu dan Armin terlihat senang melihat Christa senang.

"Waaah, tampaknya enak sekali!"

Pemuda Arlert itu menepuk bahu Christa sedikit untuk memintanya mengalihkan perhatian dari biskuit sebelum berkata lewat kedua tangannya:_ Kau tunggu sebentar di sini ya, ada yang harus aku siapkan._

"Eh?" Christa memiringkan kepalanya, namun tak lama kemudian akhirnya mengangguk. "Oke!"

Armin menghilang di balik semak-semak selama beberapa menit, dan begitu ia kembali terdengar sebuah letusan kecil disusul dengan bunyi gebyar yang sangat heboh. Christa mendongak, percikan api warna-warni terlihat melukis angkasa dengan pola-pola yang bervariasi.

"Waaaah!"

Seruan penuh ketakjuban itu tak bisa dicegahnya untuk tidak keluar, dan saat ia sedang fokus menatap angkasa saat itulah Armin kembali dengan senyum puas mengembang di wajahnya. Christa menatap Armin tidak percaya, kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Armin—ini kau yang pasang?"

Pirang Arlert itu mengangguk sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

_Aku yang buat. Sudah izin pada _Frau_ Petra._

"Kau … buat?" Zamrud Christa semakin membulat dalam ketidakpercayaan. "He-hebat sekali!"

Armin tidak menjawab, ia berjalan menghampiri keranjang dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari situ. Buku tebal bersampul keras warna cokelat yang halaman-halamannya sudah berwarna kuning. Christa terdiam—ia mengenali buku itu. Ya, ia mengenalinya, meskipun sudah lama buku itu tidak dilihatnya—karena bertahun-tahun lalu buku itu memang miliknya, kemudian berpindah tangan.

Berapa tahun lalu?

Sepuluh.

* * *

"Dia penghuni baru."

"Hee, dia tuli, ya?"

"Sssh, kata-katamu tidak sopan!"

"Siapa peduli? Dia kan _tidak dengar_!"

Christa ingin tertawa mengingat dahulu, ia mendengar percakapan-percakapan macam itu dan sepuluh tahun kemudian orang yang direndahkan itu menjadi sosok yang sangat dihormati. Sepuluh tahun lalu, saat Armin baru masuk ke dalam panti asuhan ini dan usianya baru tujuh, orang yang ia percaya hanya Frau Petra. Bahkan Eren dan Mikasa pun masih berpikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya.

Sepuluh tahun lalu Christa adalah gadis yang sangat berdedikasi (sampai sekarang pun iya) dan sudah menganggap panti asuhan yang ia tempati ini rumah sendiri meskipun ia baru setahun berada di sana. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak ingin ada yang terkucilkan—semuanya harus berteman. Semuanya harus berangkulan dan saling menjaga selayaknya saudara. Christa-lah yang memiliki inisiatif pertama untuk merangkul Armin, menanamkan rasa saling memiliki itu pada dirinya.

Saat itu di perapian ruang keluarga, Armin sedang duduk merenung di pojok sementara anak-anak yang lain bermain dengan balok kayu atau mobil-mobilan. Christa tidak bisa diam saja, kemarin ia sudah mengacak-acak rak miliknya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan hadiah dan pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah buku tebal milik kakeknya. Ia suka gambar-gambar yang terlampir di sana, dan ia berpikir Armin juga akan menyukainya. Maka ia berdiri, membawa buku yang telah ia pilih tersebut, dan berjalan mendekati Armin.

Buku itu disodorkannya tepat di hadapan wajah Armin dan safir anak lelaki itu membulat.

"Aku punya buku bagus!" Christa berseru dengan nada polos. "Kupikir kau pasti akan menyukainya!"

Armin sempat mengira Christa mengolok-oloknya karena ia tak tahu apa yang dikatakan anak itu, namun melihat kesungguhan tertera jelas pada wajah anak perempuan itu, Armin memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Tanpa menduga bahwa buku itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa mengubah dirinya sepuluh tahun ke depan.

* * *

_Buku ini, mengubah hidupku._

Seingat Christa buku itu hanya berisi gambar-gambar yang tak bisa ia ingat dengan jelas, makanya ia bingung apakah ia yang salah mengerti isyarat Armin atau Armin hanya melebih-lebihkan. Melihat ekspresi kebingungan Christa, Armin memintanya untuk membaca ulang halaman-halaman kuning itu (sekaligus membuktikan bahwa seseorang yang mengalami disfungsi pada suatu indra, lebih peka pada indra yang lain. Christa mengagumi kemampuan observasi Armin, sungguh, mungkin suatu hari ia bisa jadi Sherlock Holmes berikutnya).

Halaman demi halaman dibuka Christa dan ternyata buku itu adalah buku mengenai sains—Christa usia enam tahun tak akan mengerti soal ini pemuaian, pengkristalan dan lain-lainnya, meskipun dapat dimaklumi bahwa gambar-gambar yang terdapat di dalam sana cukup menarik. Dalam _addendum_-nya, terlampir cara membuat kembang api yang bagus, dan pikiran Christa sekarang sudah mulai terkoneksi. Jadi Armin tahu cara membuat kembang api lewat buku ini—buku pemberian Christa.

"Wow." Christa berkata takjub sebelum Armin menepuk pundaknya, meminta atensi.

_Buku ini, membuatku melihat dunia._

Christa terdiam, menerjemahkan gerak tangan Armin untuk beberapa saat.

_Terima kasih sudah memberikanku buku ini. Buku ini mengingatkanku bahwa meskipun aku tak bisa mendengar dunia, aku masih bisa melihatnya, bahkan lebih tajam, lebih mendetail._

Kini segalanya betul-betul telah terkoneksi. Kejeniusan Armin, kecintaannya terhadap sains ... semua itu diawali oleh sebuah buku sederhana yang diberikan Christa sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bukankah itu hal yang sangat bagus? Membuat temanmu menyadari segala potensi yang dimilikinya sampai menjadi seseorang yang hebat, meskipun tak kau sadari? Takdir memilih Christa untuk memainkan peran tersebut dan ia betul-betul berterima kasih. Sebuah senyum haru sekaligus bangga muncul di wajah Christa tanpa bisa ditahan, begitu juga binar-binar cahaya yang menghiasi kedua bola matanya. Oh, rasa bangga Christa kini tak bisa dibendung lagi, meluap seperti air dalam bak mandi saat kau lupa menutup keran. Christa ingin dunia tahu bahwa ia bangga; ia ingin meneriakkannya.

"Armin. Coba sini mendekat—tolong bungkuk sedikit."

Pemuda itu menurut dan betapa terkejutnya ia kala mendapati tangan Christa mendarat di atas kepalanya, mengusapnya dengan lembut sambil berkata.

"Aku bangga punya teman seperti Armin!"

Mereka berdua tersenyum dalam satu frekuensi kebahagiaan yang sama, dipayungi oleh kembang api yang masih setia melukis angkasa (suara ledakannya membuat anak-anak berkumpul di jendela untuk melihatnya) serta disaksikan oleh halaman-halaman kuning buku Armin.

Ah, Armin lupa mengatakan hal ini: hari ini, tepat sepuluh tahun sejak buku itu resmi menjadi miliknya.

_**Terima kasih, Christa.**_

* * *

**End**

* * *

**a/n:** sherlock holmes © sir arthur conan doyle (iya sa iya)

tadinya mau dijudulin journey through the decade kayak kamen rider tapi gajadi. ini unbetaed btw jadi kya maafkan kalau ada salah (banyak) pacingnya jelek (banget) dan anw huhu arukuriiii gemes sendiri nulisnyaaaa

yang udah baca maacih ya muach

sign,

sasha/sacchi/whatever name you use to call me #apa


End file.
